SECRETOS DE ALCOBA 3era Temporada
by Anna de Usui
Summary: " ¿Que posibilidades hay de que llegue a oídos de Yoh? " . El primero de sus errores fue, tomarse aquello como una broma. El último de sus errores: haber dejado que su corazòn la engañara. Pero su peor pesadilla se desatò el mismo día, que "aquello" llegò a oídos del Asakura. ll UA . Anna x Yoh & Anna x Horo ll


**+Secretos De Alcoba – 3era. Temporada+**

**+Capítulo 1: Quizá+**

"_**-Usui.- "**_

Pesadamente, colgué el teléfono luego de eso.

Deslicé exhaustamente uno de mis brazos por mi frente, el calor de un verano interminable se había adherido a mí y el sudor se había traspapelado entre mis poros, dejándome a merced de un aire acondicionado que me retenía dentro y de un servicio a la habitación que podía considerarse refrescante.

Sí, probablemente era a causa del calor que, nunca me había detenido a pensar en aquello. Ser llamada o confundida con **"La Señora Usui"** por los recepcionistas una y otra vez… en realidad, nunca tuve intención de negarlo o al menos, no intenté hacerlo ni mucho menos quejarme.

Después de todo, yo no había salido de esta habitación desde el momento en que llegamos. La confortable cama de dos plazas se había convertido en mi único confidente, ella recibía indiscutiblemente tanto mi pureza como mi suciedad y en algún momento, también había sido testigo de mis remordimientos.

Exactamente por eso era evidente que todo el mundo nos confundiera con una pareja casada, porque no había un momento del día en que yo tuviera alguna ropa puesta o porque cada encargado del hotel me había visto prácticamente desnuda en más de una ocasión, mientras él recibía amablemente un desayuno repetidamente tropical y le dejaba propina a un tipo que quedaba estupefacto frente a mi estado actual.

Y yo simplemente había aceptado mi realidad, había asimilado que él era lo más cercano a mi felicidad y que probablemente mi mundo se reducía únicamente a él, como si hubiera sido mentira la relación que habíamos compartido hasta el momento y como si ignorara que en Japón yo seguía siendo la esposa de Asakura.

En realidad había estado negándolo desde el primer momento, lo negué repetidamente cada vez que él me tomaba con brutalidad y lo negaba descaradamente cada vez que le susurraba cuánto lo amaba, incluso si eso significaba abandonar la poca dignidad que me quedaba y cederle a él un control sobre mi vida que probablemente debería haberme reservado.

Y sin embargo mi estupidez me guió a establecer contacto con él de nuevo, mínimamente podía oír el ruido constante de la lujosa ducha y cómo el caliente vapor iba llamándome de una manera tentadora, tanto que quizá olvidé el desayuno que había encargado minutos atrás y me dirigí hacia el baño atraída por el hombre que creía amar desesperadamente.

"**CREÍA ".**

**-Está mal, ¿sabes?-**confesé, luego de quedarme por media hora, mirándole atentamente detrás de la ducha**-Definitivamente, lo está…-**

**-¿Hmm?-**reaccionó, él**-¿El qué está mal?-**

**-Oye…-**prácticamente, susurré**-¿Puedo ducharme contigo?-**y ligeramente, deslicé por mis hombros el incómodo sostén

**-¿Huh?-**él pareció, quejarse**-¿En verdad?-**de pronto, su tono comenzó a disgustarme**-No esperaba algo como eso, no después de lo de ayer-**

**-¿Vas a seguir con eso?-**volví a, ponerme a la defensiva**-Ya te dije que lo siento-**

**-¿Ah si?-**se burló de mí, ampliamente** -Como si fuera fácil olvidar, todas las barbaridades que me dijiste-**

**-Y no he cambiado de opinión-**me crucé, de brazos**-Aún sigo pensando que eres una basura-**dije y él, casi bufó**-¿Te ofende, acaso?-**

**-Demasiado-**contestó, seco**-Todo lo que hago, es por tu bien-**argumentó, a su favor**-Pero, como siempre, no lo quieres ver-**

**-¿Huh?-**fruncí, el ceño

**-Así que, si tantas ganas tienes de regresar a tu casa de cristal, con tu tan adorado marido…-**dijo él, cerrando la corriente de agua** -Ve tranquila, que no pienso impedírtelo-**sacudió ligeramente, su cabello corto**-Naciste ciega y morirás ciega, después de todo-**

**-Sabes que eres ridículo, ¿cierto?-**contesté, sin dejarme intimidar**-A decir verdad, tus celos son patéticos, y tan infantiles que me dan asco-**

**-Estoy cansado, ¿entiendes?-**bufó él, saliendo de la ducha**-De tus lamentos y todo eso-**tomo una toalla, ligeramente corta**-Tú querías una salida, sin importar lo que costara, ¿recuerdas?-**dijo y yo, casi me derrumbé**-Y yo te la di-**agregó, poniéndose en superior**-Tu vida se derrumbó porque tú quisiste que fuera así-**agregó, haciéndose ajeno al asunto**-¿Y el infantil soy yo?-**se me rio en la cara, prácticamente**-Mírate al espejo una vez en tu vida, ¿quieres?-**siguió hablando, sin verme a la cara**-Y no para arreglarte por horas, como tienes la maldita costumbre-**

**-Está bien-**apreté los puños**-¿Quieres que peleemos?-**lo desafié, insolente**-Peleemos, entonces-**hablé, para provocarlo**-¿Qué más quieres reclamarme, eh?-**

**-Hace tiempo, querías tu libertad, ¿cierto?-**repitió, en un tono burlón**-Pues, te estoy dando la oportunidad de recuperarla-**agregó, como si fuera una buena acción**-Eres libre de volver corriendo a los brazos de tu marido, si así se te antoja-**aclaró, despreocupado**-Pero ni pienses que me voy a quedar callado-**me echó una mirada, bastante sospechosa**-¿Entiendes?-**

**-¿Me estás amenazando?-**tragué, saliva**-¿Otra vez?-**

**-Sólo te estoy advirtiendo-**dijo, con una sonrisa sínica**-Si todavía usas la cabeza, te darás cuenta de lo que debes hacer-**se acercó al espejo, del empañado baño**-Después de todo, no creo que te haga tan mal estar lejos de tu hijo, ¿cierto?-**

**-No hables así-**me abracé, ligeramente**-Es nuestro hijo-**

**-Claro-**chistó, él**-Ahora que estamos lejos de casa, lo dices como si nada-**aclaró, haciéndome burla**-No tienes que susurrar porque, sabes que no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes, ¿verdad?-**me miró, con unos ojos malevolos**-Y en caso de que lo hiciera, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que llegue a oídos de Yoh?-**me vio de tal manera, que incluso me intimidó**-Ninguna, ¿cierto?-**sonrió, ante el titubeo de mis labios**-Aquí, nadie lo conoce-**

**-Basta…-**susurré, pidiéndole auxilio

**-Eres una mujer bastante cruel, ¿sabes?-**avanzó hacia mi, sigilosamente**-O desalmada, debería decir-**se corrigió, divertido**-Lo planeaste y lo tuviste todo calculado, desde el momento en que quedaste embarazada-**agregó, a escasos centímetros de mi boca**-A decir verdad, fuiste muy astuta, por lo que te mereces mis felicitaciones-**rozó mis labios, con la intención de tentarme**-No se te pasó ningún detalle, ni el más mínimo-**

**-Aún sigues pensando que me equivoqué, ¿verdad?-**hablé, seria**-Si así es, dime qué clase de futuro hubiera tenido a tu lado-**le pedí algo de lógica, en medio de todo esto**-Dime, ¿qué hubiera sido de mi vida, si te hubiera elegido a ti?-**

**-No tengo nada que ofrecerte, eso es cierto-**sonrió, orgulloso**-Nunca lo tuve y probablemente, tampoco lo tendré en un futuro-**se apartó de mí, lentamente**-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que, tú cometes error tras error una y otra vez-**

**-¿Ah si?-**fruncí, el ceño**-El primero fue casarme con él, ¿cierto?-**dije y él, bufó**-¿Eso vas a decir?-**

**-Por supuesto-**asintió, arreglándose el **cabello-Si fueras más madura y tuvieras un poco más adulta, no estaríamos en esta situación-**dijo, sin escalas para insultarme**-Pero si a ti lo único que te mueve, es el bolsillo ajeno…-**me tomo del mentón, por un momento**-Bueno, terminarás hundiéndote, así como la herencia de tu marido-**y entonces, mi palma se impregnó en su mejilla izquierda

**-No vuelvas a faltarme el respeto así-**contuve, las lágrimas**-¿No te alcanza con todo lo que me has hecho?-**comí de mi propia, abusiva frustración**-¿No me has lastimado lo suficiente?-**dije, dejando huir una lágrima**-¿No puedes simplemente…?-**

**-No, no puedo-**sentenció, con un semblante cruel**-Yo no soy así-**

Si tan sólo él… sí, definitivamente eso hubiera cambiado las cosas, más de lo esperado.

Pero, juzgarlo o culparlo por la situación que estábamos atravesando… lamentablemente no estaba en condiciones de ponerme en su lugar, era yo la que había sido lastimada e incluso humillada de una manera, mucho peor que sus abusos diarios.

Simplemente le dejé seguir con su postura de ignorarme, seguí el sonido de sus pies mojados que se detuvieron frente a la ventana y entonces un sentimiento desesperado me invadió por completo, arrastrando mis pasos inseguros hasta la puerta de entrada y mis manos hasta un picaporte que tembló junto conmigo.

Y si sólo quizá ver su espalda tan distante, no me hubiera hecho sentir tan despreciada… sí, sólo si **"quizá"**.

**-Horo Horo… -**le llamé, sin aire**-¿En verdad no podemos…?-**

**-Lárgate de una vez-**me gruñó, con cierto titubeo en su voz


End file.
